


Down the road, you and I

by Pippitypopadoo



Series: OMGCP shorts [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippitypopadoo/pseuds/Pippitypopadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt: Bitty and Jack on a roadtrip)</p><p>“Seriously, Jack? I don't even know why I trusted you to make our playlist for this trip.” Eric laughed.</p><p>“It’s a good song.”  Jack turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “Country songs for countrysides, eh? It fits.”</p><p>“A good song, yeah, in the 60s maybe,” Eric scoffed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the road, you and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shlee87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlee87/gifts).



> Just a quick write because Shlee is not feeling very good right now, I'm sorry bby :(
> 
> This is just them being cute and established.

> _Georgia, Georgia,_
> 
> _The whole day through_
> 
> _Just an old sweet song_
> 
> _Keeps Georgia on my mind_

“Seriously, Jack? I don't even know why I trusted you to make our playlist for this trip.” Eric laughed, careful not to spill his cup of coffee _(“Timmies, Eric,” Jack had chided. “You come to Canada, you have to do as Canadians do.”)_ as he looked away from the view of houses dotting the vast stretch of pastures to face Jack. The far mountain edged towards the left and the sun peeked out from behind.

“It’s a good song.” Jack turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “Country songs for countrysides, eh? It fits.”

“A good song, yeah, in the 60s maybe,” Eric scoffed, pushing his sunglasses down from where it was perched atop of his head. “Sorry to break it to you, sweetie, but it’s the 21st century now. And keep your eyes on the road!” he added, slapping Jack lightly on the arm.

“We’re still using pagers, aren’t we, it’s not really _that_ long ago if we are.”

“... What?”

Jack darted a look at him. “I mean. There are still people who do that, right?”

Eric gaped at him. “Jack.” Jack looked at him again, worried and Eric just stared back. “No, we don’t… we don’t use pagers anymore, we haven’t for so long, oh my god. Jack, I have been working so hard to bring you up to date with pop culture and then you jump this on me and I just. _Jack_.”

Jack held his gaze, frowning, then broke into a grin. “Gotcha.”

“... JACK I SWEAR TO GOD-”

“Hey hey hey, I’m driving, stop pushing me, Eric, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

Eric huffed and turned away from him, looking back out of the window.

“Oh, c’mon, you bought it way too easily,” Jack said, laughing and reaching out a hand to rest on his.

Eric turned back and stuck out a tongue at him. “I’m choosing the next song. Your taste is still terrible.”

Jack just laughed again, pulling Eric’s hand to rest it in the middle of their seats and rubbing his thumb across his skin. “Whatever you want, babe.”

Eric smiled, satisfied, and pulled his hand out from Jack’s grip slightly so that he could thread their fingers together. He sipped his Timmies once more, leaning back to watch the golden hills roll past them as Ray Charles crooned into the setting sun.

> _I said just an old sweet song,_
> 
> _Keeps Georgia on my mind_

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics from Georgia On My Mind


End file.
